Love Story
by Nhana Natsuki
Summary: Yato suka dengan Hiyori, namun rencananya untuk mengajak Hiyori ke Capyper Land gagal karena Hiyori mempunyai janji dengan temannya, Yato akhirnya datang ke Capyper dengan Yukine, namun sesampainya disana, hal yang tidak diinginkan Yato pun Ter jadi (For Yatori Lovers) (A Sweet Romance Fic)


" _Hiyori, kurasa aku harus memutuskan ikatanmu padaku.."_

" _Jangan! Jangan kau lakukan!"_

" _Sudahlah, dengan memutuskan ikatanmu padaku, kau akan bebas tidak seperti disaat bersamaku, lagipula aku ingin melihatmu bahagia, daripada terus bersama dewa miskin sepertiku"_

" _Tidak, Aku tidak mau!"_

" _Tapi kenapa?"_

" _Karena aku tidak ingin itu, Aku tidak ingin kehilangan semuanya yang berharga bagiku, Yukine-kun, Kofuku-san, Daikoku-san, terutama dirimu"_

" _Karena aku mencintaimu, Yato..."_

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **:: Love Story ::**

 **Noragami** Adachitoka

 **Genre :** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, A bit of Comedy

 **Pair :** Yato x Hiyori (Alasannya sederhana, aku sangat menyukai Yatori ^_^)

 **Rating :** T For Story, but T+ for Lime Scene!

 **Warning :** Typo, Miss-Typo, OOC (Maybe), Humor!Gagal, Lime!, Gak sesuai EYD, tanda Baca yang berantakan!, dll

Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari Fiction ini, ini hanya sekedar Fiksi yang tergambar di pikiranku dan kurealisasikan dalam bentuk cerita dengan tujuan hanya untuk kepuasan tersendiri dan juga spesial untuk para Reader ^_^

So...Happy Reading! ^_^

 **.**

 **..**

 **...**

 **...**

"Yukine~!"

Suara perpaduan antara kaki dengan lantai terdengar jelas di telinga Yukine, suara itu semakin lama terdengar semakin mendekat, sementara Yukine yang tahu siapa yang berlagak bego seperti itu hanya menghela nafas

'Sraaakk!'

Pintu geser diruangan yang ditempati Yukine pun terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang remaja- uhuk! Maksudku sesosok Dewa yang mempunyai impian membangun sebuah Kuil dengan toilet pribadi, berpenampilan yang bisa dikatakan lucu, pakaian Jersey berwarna hitam serta kain cukur yang melekat dilehernya, namun ia lebih menganggapnya kalau itu adalah syal

"Mau apa sih Yato! Kau tidak lihat kalau aku sedang belajar?"

Yukine menggerutu kesal saat Yato memperlihatkan wajah konyolnya, kini Yato mengeluarkan sebuah botol bekas yang berisi banyak sekali koin 5 yen didalamnya, Yukine yang melihatnya hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda ia penasaran apa yang diinginkan oleh Dewa miskin itu

"Yukine~! Besok kita main ke Capyper Land Yuk!"

Yukine hanya bisa mendengus nafas sebal, entah kenapa ia sangat heran dengan tuannya ini, Yato sangat menyukai taman bermain yang bernama Capyper Land itu, terlebih pada badut berkostum Capyper, padahal sosok dibalik Kostum Capyper itu adalah Om om yang berkeringat, memikirkannya saja membuat Yukine sedikit merasa aneh

"Tidak mau"

.

.

"Tidak~ Aku mau~! Aku mau ke Capyper Land~! Ayo kesana Yukine~!"

Kini tingkah konyol Yato kembali mulai membuat Yukine sedikit kesal terlihat dari dahinya yang mengeluarkan perempatan berwarna merah, bagaimana tidak? Kini Yato tengah berguling guling diatas tatami seperti anak kecil yang tengah merajuk

"Aku tidak mau!"

"Ayolah Yukine~!"

"Tidak!"

"Ayolah~!, sekali saja!"

Yukine kembali berpikir, lagipula tak ada salahnya kalau ia mampir ke taman bermain itu bukan? lagipula ia sebagai Shinki milik Yato, ia harus melayani Yato dengan segenap raganya

"Baiklah, dan apa hanya kita berdua yang kesana, kau tidak mungkin kan mengajak Kofuku-san dan Daikoku-san?"

Yato kini tengah memikirkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Yukine tadi, awalnya ia berniat untuk mengajak Kofuku, namun ia tahu konsekuensinya apa jika ia mengajak Kofuku, bisa saja Taman bermain bernama Capyper Land itu berubah menjadi rata dengan tanah karena ulahnya

"Mungkin kita akan mengajak Hiyori! Kurasa ia akan senang dengan tawaran kita! Dan juga aku ingin membuatnya bahagia!" ucap Yato tersenyum senang sambil merogoh handphonenya dari saku celananya, dari handphonenya, ia mencari nomor kontak Hiyori lalu menelponnya

"Moshi-Moshi..."

" _Yato? Ada apa?"_

"tidak ada apa apa, aku hanya ingin bertanya apa kau besok ada rencana untuk keluar rumah?"

" _Gomen, besok aku punya janji dengan Ami-chan dan Yama-chan"_

"Souka, baiklah kalau begitu, selamat malam..."

" _Selamat malam.."_

Yukine agak sedikit penasaran saat Yato tersenyum dengan sedikit paksaan, ia juga menatap mata Aquamarine milik Yato yang kini tengah menggambarkan rasa kekecewaan

"Jadi? Apa Hiyori akan ikut?"

"Kurasa tidak, ia punya janji dengan temannya" ucap Yato dengan ekspresi wajah yang sedikit kecewa

Yukine kembali menghela nafas, ia tahu kalau Yato menaruh perasaan pada Hiyori, terlihat pada Yato yang selalu mencari perhatian pada Hiyori, terkadang ia sangat merasa bersalah saat Hiyori marah kepadanya, bahkan ia selalu melakukan hal konyol hanya untuk bisa membuat Hiyori tersenyum

"Kau menyukai Hiyori kan?"

Wajah Yato kini menyiratkan rasa keterkejutan akibat pertanyaan dari Yukine, kini ia tengah menggaruk kepala belakangnya sambil nyengir, perlahan keringat muncul dari dahinya, melihat tingkah Yato, membuat Yukine mengerti satu hal

"Sudahlah, kau tidak mungkin kan membuat Hiyori akan terus berada di sisimu?, lagipula Hiyori akan tumbuh menjadi dewasa, mungkin bisa saja ia menikah dengan pria lain yang cocok dengannya, disaat itulah mungkin keberadaan kita di ingatannya akan hilang..."

Yato menyembunyikan ekspresinya saat ini dengan menundukkan kepalanya hingga rambut indigo nya menutupi wajahnya

"Aku...Aku hanya ingin membuatnya bahagia, itu saja"

Selang beberapa menit, kini keceriaan dan beberapa kekonyolan Yato kembali muncul, Yato lalu berdiri dari acara duduknya, ia lalu keluar dari ruangan itu

"Yukine! Jangan tidur malam malam! Kita akan berangkat kesana besok pagi, saat ini aku ingin minum dengan Daikoku!" ucap Yato yang berbalik kearah Yukine dengan gestur wajah yang bisa dikatakan narsis, bagaimana tidak? Ia kini menatap Yukine dengan mata yang ditutup sebelah sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah samping serta tangannya yang membentuk huruf 'V' yang ia tempelkan didahinya, membuat Yukine sedikit merasa aneh

"Dasar Dewa miskin!"

..

..

..

..

 **\- Keesokan Harinya**

"Yukine! Ayo cepat, kita berangkat sekarang!"

Hari kini berganti pagi, meninggalkan malam yang gelap, matahari kini sudah berani menampakkan dirinya, awan awan putih yang melayang diudara menjadi lukisan indah berpadu dengan cahaya sang mentari, burung burung pun berkicau melantunkan alunan suara yang sangat merdu

Kini tepat didepan kediaman Kofuku dan Daikoku, nampak seorang Dewa yang bernama Yato tengah memanggil Yukine yang merupakan Shinkinya, pakaiannya kali ini agak berbeda, kini ia memakai T-shirt polos berwarna putih dengan celana olahraga berwarna hitam, ia memakai sepatu boots seperti biasanya, serta kain untuk tukang cukur yang ia anggap sebagai Syal

"Oi! Jangan teriak didepan rumah orang!"

Wajah Yato agak sedikit berkeringat saat Kofuku dan Daikoku keluar dari rumahnya, terlebih Daikoku yang kini menatap ganas Yato bagaikan preman pasar

"Yato-chan, tumben kau datang pagi sekali!, dan sekarang penampilanmu sedikit berbeda dari biasanya"

Yato hanya bisa memamerkan senyum yang penuh kesombongan saat mendengar ucapan dari Kofuku

"Jelas! Kali ini aku terlihat tampan bukan! ini lah yang dinamakan Fashion!" ucap Yato dengan penuh kebanggaan yang membuat Daikoku sweatdrop

'Penampilan seperti itu dinamakan Fashion? Dasar Dewa gembel yang tak mempunyai pengikut!' batin Daikoku saat melihat penampilan Yato

Kini Yukine keluar dari rumah yang ditinggali oleh Kofuku dan Daikoku itu, penampilannya bisa dikatakan lumayan, Sepatu Sneaker berwarna putih, celana jeans berwarna biru yang tidak terlalu ketat, serta Sweater berwarna putih kini ia kenakan di tubuhnya, tak lupa syal berwarna merah jambu yang melingkar di lehernya

"Penampilan yang bagus untuk bocah seukuranmu, Yukine!"

Ucap Yato yang kini memberikan jempolnya pada Yukine yang membuat Yukine malah agak kesal, ia memang senang saat tuannya itu memujinya, tapi ia kesal saat tuannya itu masih menganggapnya bocah, Ayolah, saat ini ia berumur 13 tahun bukan?

"Yukki, kau ingin pergi kemana dengan Yato?"

"Aku diajak Dewa miskin itu untuk pergi ke Capyper Land, mau tak mau aku harus menuruti ajakannya itu" ucap Yukine sambil menunjuk Yato

"Daikoku, Kesana yuk!"

"Maaf, untuk saat ini kau sebaiknya jangan pergi kesana Kofuku, kau hanya akan menebar bencana sesampainya disana nanti" ucap Daikoku sembari bersidekap dada

Beralih kepada Yato, kini ia tengah mengeluarkan handphonenya, ia lalu mencari nomor kontak milik Hiyori, ia lalu menelponnya

'tuuut.. Tuuut...'

' _Nomor yang anda hubungi sedang berada diluar jangkauan, harap agar anda dapat menelponnya lain waktu'_

Yato hanya bisa tersenyum masam, sebenarnya niatnya ini hanya ingin membahagiakan Hiyori, ia sangat ingin melihat gadis itu tersenyum untuknya, senyum yang selalu membuatnya senang

Tapi hari ini, bahkan Hiyori tidak bisa dihubungi, apa ia telah melakukan hal yang salah dimata Hiyori, padahal ia sangat ingin sekali pergi kesana bersama Hiyori, walaupun hanya sekali

"To..."

"Yato..."

"Oi! Dewa gembel!"

Yato tersadar dari lamunannya saat mendengar teriakan Yukine yang jelas jelas mengejeknya, hatinya yang awalnya merasa kecewa tergantikan dengan rasa kesal yang kini tertuju pada Yukine

"Apa katamu Yukine?"

'Bleeetak!'

Dengan kesalnya Yato menjitak kepala Yukine, membuat Yukine sedikit meringis sambil mengelus kepalanya yang menyembulkan sebuah benjolan

"Seenaknya saja kau mengejek tuanmu ini! Dengarkan aku suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi dewa yang paling tinggi dan membuat sebuah Kuil yang mewah! Hahaha~!" ucap Yato mengkhayalkan Kuilnya yang megah

'Dasar Yato, walau satu abad pun, kau tak akan membuat sebuah kuil semegah yang kau pikirkan' batin Daikoku menatap Yato yang mulai bertingkah konyol

"Kalau begitu, kami berangkat Kofuku, Daikoku!"

..

..

..

..

"Capyper Land! Aku datang~!"

Kini, mereka sudah berada didepan gerbang Capyper Land, Yato kini tengah berteriak kencang dengan wajah yang mengekspresikan kalau ia sangat senang hari ini, sedangkan Yukine hanya bisa menahan malu atas kelakuan Yato, yah walaupun mereka sulit untuk dilihat, namun disini penuh dengan anak anak, jadi bisa saja anak anak akan mengira mereka sebagai orang gila yang baru pertama kali masuk ke tempat ini

"Yato, berhentilah seperti itu, kau membuatku malu saja!"

"Ayolah jangan begitu Yukine~! Kau seperti-"

Ucapan Yato terhenti saat ia melihat Hiyori dan teman temannya serta tiga remaja laki laki yang juga datang kesini, mereka terlihat sangat senang, dan kini terlihat Hiyori yang berjalan bersama seorang remaja yang Yato tahu namanya adalah Fujisaki, remaja berambut belah tengah berwarna coklat terang memakai pakaian yang rapi

Hiyori juga terlihat sangat manis kali ini, ia memakai Dress One Piece berwarna pink yang terlihat sangat cocok baginya, serta senyum yang merekah di wajahnya membuat pipi Yato memanas

Melihat keduanya berjalan bersama membuat Yato iri, ia tak ingin Hiyori-nya berada disisi orang lain, tapi Yato juga tidak bisa memaksa Hiyori untuk tidak berpaling darinya, yah melihatnya saja membuat Yato sedikit merasa kecewa pada Hiyori

"Jadi kau kesini juga, kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mengajakku juga..."

Mendengar Yato yang berbicara sendiri, membuat Yukine sedari tadi terdiam sambil memperhatikan Yato memberanikan untuk bertanya padanya

"Yato, kau mengucapkan sesuatu?"

"Ah~ tidak kok, Ja! Kalau begitu ayo kita bersenang senang, Yukine!"

Yato lalu menarik lengan Yukine untuk masuk kedalam Capyper Land itu dan mengesampingkan perasaan kecewanya pada Hiyori yang kini berjalan bersama Fujisaki dan kawan kawannya

Beralih ke Hiyori, sekilas ia melihat bayangan Yato dan Yukine, membuatnya berhenti berjalan sambil terdiam dengan pandangan yang lurus kedepan

'Bukankah tadi Yato dan Yukine-kun? Apa tadi hanya khayalanku saja?'

"Hiyori-chan?"

"Gomen Fujisaki-senpai! Aku sedikit melamun!" ucap Hiyori meminta maaf sambil tersenyum dan melanjutkan perjalanannya

..

..

..

"Hora hora! Ayo terus sampai hancur Yato!"

"Aku tidak mengerti kau ngomong apa, tapi kita akan berputar dengan cepat! Yukine~!"

Yah, kini Yato dan Yukine tengah menaiki wahana kopi, wahana yang dimana kau menaiki sebuah cangkir kopi yang besar dan berputar putar, mungkin bagi anak anak dan remaja seumuran Yukine dan dewa seperti Yato menganggap wahana ini seru, namun wahana ini dianggap wahana penyakit bagi orang yang sudah tua dengan penyakit darah tinggi atau pun penyakit jantung, bisa saja kan mereka pingsan disana?

Dan kini, bahkan Yukine pun yang awalnya tidak ada semangat untuk bermain di Capyper Land ini malah sekarang bersemangat saat mereka menaiki wahana ini bersama Yato, toh lagipula masa lalu Yukine tidak terlalu bisa dianggap baik, mungkin dengan membuat hatinya senang bisa melepaskan beban dan penat yang selama ini ia rasakan sendiri

"Yato! Ini Menyenangkan!"

"Aku benarkan! Ayo kita berputar lebih cepat! Yukine!"

Mereka berdua kini berputar sangat cepat, bahkan saking cepatnya mereka berputar, air mata keluar dari mata mereka berdua, bukan karena sedih atau apa, namun karena saking cepatnya mereka berputar

Beralih ke Hiyori, ternyata ia menaiki wahana ini juga bersama kedua temannya yang biasa ia panggil Yama-chan dan Ami-chan, mereka memutar Cangkir kopi mereka dengan tidak terlalu cepat

'Swuuuusshh...'

Waktu perlahan berjalan lambat, wahana yang dinaiki oleh Hiyori berpapasan dengan tempat yang Yato dan Yukine naiki, wajah Yato terlihat sangat senang dan begitu juga Yukine, namun sayang, Hiyori tidak terlalu melihat sekitar sehingga ia lagi lagi hanya melihat sekilas bayangan Yato dan Yukine

'Ta-tadi bayangan Yato dan Yukine? Apa mereka benar benar berada disini?'

"Hiyori kau jangan melamun-"

"Kyaaa!"

Hiyori menjerit saat ia agak bergeser dari tempat ia duduk karena temannya memutar wahana yang mereka naiki dengan sedikit lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, kedua temannya hanya bisa tertawa pelan melihat keterkejutan Hiyori

..

.

..

"Y-Y-Yato! Ada Sadako!"

"Dasar! Ini hanya taman bermain, kau tidak perlu takut begitu..."

Kini Yato dan Yukine tengah memasuki wahana yang bernama Rumah Hantu, dimana kau memasuki ruangan yang disetiap sudutnya dipenuhi dengan hantu dari berbagai penjuru, dan tentunya itu bukanlah hantu sungguhan, ini hanya wahana, mungkin saja itu boneka bukan?

"Y-Yato! A-A-Aku Takut!"

Mereka berdua menelusuri jalan tersebut, Yukine terus memeluk Yato dengan wajah yang ketakutan, sedangkan Yato terus berjalan seolah tidak terjadi apa apa

"Kau tidak perlu takut Yukine, ini hanyalah wahana, jadi mungkin segala hantu disini hanyalah boneka"

Ucap Yato menenangkan Yukine, padahal ia sendiri agak takut untuk memasuki wahana ini tadi, dasar! Masa' Dewa yang selalu membunuh Ayakashi takut sama Hantu? Padahal bentuk Ayakashi lebih menyeramkan daripada hantu

"Y-Ya-Yato! I-Itu..."

"Ada apa Yukine?"

"Pocong!"

Yukine langsung lari terbirit birit meninggalkan Yato disana, Yato yang juga agak takut langsung berlari mengikuti Yukine yang telah berlari duluan

"haaah.. Yukine! Larimu cepat juga!" ucap Yato sambil memegang bahu seseorang yang dia rasa adalah Yukine, namun Yato belum menyadarinya

Setelah mengatur nafasnya, Yato lalu menoleh kearah sesosok yang bahunya ia pegang tadi, wajahnya berubah menjadi ekspresi penuh ketakutan saat disampingnya kini, sesosok hantu wanita berambut panjang hitam dengan wajah yang rusak dan mulut yang robek serta hanya mengenakan kain putih saja

"Kyaaaaaaaa~!"

Beralih ke Hiyori, ia juga ternyata memasuki wahana ini bersama teman temannya dan juga Fujisaki, ia terdiam saat mendengar suara teriakan yang suaranya ia kenal

'Tadi? Bukankah suaranya seperti suara Yato?'

"Hiyori, ayo cepat, kau ketinggalan loh"

Hiyori tersadar dari pikirannya, kini ia berjalan kearah teman temannya yang telah mendahuluinya, namun belum sempat melangkah satu langkah, dari langit langit dinding ruangan itu, keluarlah sebuah boneka Capyper yang dibuat dengan kesan yang menyeramkan membuat Hiyori berteriak dan langsung memeluk seseorang

"Hiyori-chan?"

Hiyori langsung membuka matanya, dilihatnya kini Fujisaki yang menatapnya khawatir, Hiyori langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Fujisaki dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah dan berjalan mengejar teman temannya

..

..

..

"Yato! Ayo kita naik Roller Coaster!"

"Yooo~! Aku sangat bersemangat kali ini!"

Kini Yato dan Yukine berjalan kearah sebuah wahana Roller Coaster, wahana dimana kau menaiki kendaraan seperti kereta dan berjalan di jalur yang bisa dikatakan ekstrim, tikungan tajam, keatas, meluncur kebawah, dan bahkan berputar 360 derajat

Yukine dan Yato kini menaiki Roller Coaster, mereka menaikinya tepat dibarisan terdepan, tangan mereka terangkat sambil bersorak gembira membuat beberapa orang dan orang orang yang menaiki wahana itu hanya bisa tersenyum dan tertawa melihat mereka berdua bersenang senang

Kembali beralih ke Hiyori, kini Hiyori dan teman temannya berjalan kearah wahana yang dinaiki oleh Yato dan Yukine tadi, saat mereka hendak menaiki wahana itu, Hiyori sedikit terkejut saat melihat Yato dan Yukine yang kini tengah bersorak gembira sambil mengangkat tangan mereka, Hiyori awalnya berniat memanggil mereka berdua yang berada dibarisan depan namun...

"Ya-"

"Hiyori! Ayo cepat naik!"

Niatnya yang sudah mengucapkan setengah nama dari sosok yang dipanggilnya dikacaukan oleh temannya yang memanggilnya untuk menaiki wahana itu sebelum wahana itu penuh, secara terpaksa Hiyori mengurungkan niatnya itu dan menaiki wahana Roller Coaster itu

"Yato! Kita akan berangkat!"

"Hora Hora! Ayo berjalan lebih cepat! Dengan kecepatan penuh! Kita akan membelah langit!"

Hiyori hanya bisa tersenyum melihat keduanya sangat bersemangat, yah entah kenapa rasanya ia sangat ingin berada diantara mereka, ia agak menyesal semalam akibat menolak tawaran dari Yato, ternyata alasan Yato menanyainya semalam adalah semua ini

Ia mungkin bisa dikatakan senang datang kesini bersama teman temannya, namun ia lebih senang jika berada diantara Yato dan Yukine, entah ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi berada diantara Yato dan Yukine, terlebih berada didekat Yato, membuatnya sangat nyaman dan membuat hati kecilnya senang

'Swuuuushh!'

"Ini menyenangkan! Yukine!"

"Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi aku setuju denganmu Yato!"

Roller Coaster yang dinaiki oleh Yato dan Yukine serta Hiyori beserta teman temannya mulai berjalan dengan sangat cepat mengikuti jalur, Roller Coaster itu mulai menikung kearah kiri dengan keadaan miring

"Yuhuuu!"

Hiyori kembali tersenyum mendengar teriakan mereka berdua, melihat mereka berdua bersenang senang saja membuat hatinya menghangat, namun kurang rasanya kalau ia tidak berada diantara mereka berdua

"Hiyori-chan, Kau menikmatinya?"

Hiyori langsung menoleh kesamping, kini yang duduk di sampingnya adalah Fujisaki, awalnya ia pikir tadinya ia duduk bersama Yama atau Ami, namun ia tak menyangka duduk dengan Fujisaki, entah kenapa, ia tidak ingin dekat dengan Fujisaki

"H-Ha'i, Aku menikmatinya!" ucap Hiyori mencoba tersenyum, walaupun senyum yang ia berikan adalah senyum palsu

'Swuuusshh!'

Roller Coaster itu berjalan dengan sangat cepat, naik keatas, menurun kebawah, berbelok kesamping dan kekanan serta melakukan putaran yang bisa dikatakan sangat ekstrim, hal itu membuat Yato dan Yukine kembali bersorak dengan senangnya

Akhirnya Roller Coaster itu berhenti, Yato dan Yukine juga Hiyori dan teman temannya dan orang orang yang menaiki wahana itu mulai turun dari Roller Coaster, perlahan Yato dan Yukine berjalan menjauhi Hiyori yang hendak memanggilnya, namun...

"Yat-"

"Hiyori! Ayo kita menaiki wahana yang lain!" ucap Yama menarik tangan Hiyori membuat Hiyori gagal memanggil Yato

Beralih ke Yato, merasa mendengar sebuah teriakan membuat Yato menoleh kebelakang, dari mata Aquamarinenya, ia melihat sosok Hiyori yang berjalan menjauh bersama dengan teman temannya

"Bahkan sedekat ini pun, kau tidak ingin menyapa kami, Hiyori?"

..

..

..

Hal itu terus terjadi, Yato dan Yukine yang terus mencoba beberapa wahana dan membeli beberapa souvenir untuk menjadi pajangan mereka dirumah nanti

Sementara Hiyori yang terus berusaha memanggil ataupun mendekati mereka selalu digagalkan oleh teman temannya ataupun oleh Fujisaki secara tidak sengaja, Hiyori memang sedikit kecewa, karena bagaimana pun usahanya, Yato maupun Yukine tak melihatnya

Begitu pula dengan Yato, disaat ia melihat Hiyori, ia ingin sekali memanggil gadis itu sekedar untuk menyapa, namun hatinya mengatakan tidak saat Hiyori terlihat tersenyum bersama teman temannya, walaupun Yato tidak tahu kalau beberapa senyuman yang Hiyori lemparkan adalah senyuman palsu

Keinginan Hiyori hanya satu, ia hanya ingin berada diantara mereka berdua, Yato dan Yukine, namun teman temannya selalu mengacaukannya, ia memang sedikit kesal, namun daripada harus marah kepada temannya, mungkin memberikan senyum palsu lebih baik daripada harus melampiaskan kekesalannya pada temannya

' _Aku, Aku ingin sekali bersama kalian!'_

..

..

..

..

Tak terasa hari sudah menjadi malam, para pengunjung pun berkumpul disuatu tempat untuk menunggu hal yang dinanti nantikan oleh para pengunjung, yaitu Electric Parade, hal yang sama pun dilakukan oleh Hiyori dan teman temannya yang kini tengah menunggu Parade itu dimulai

Hal yang sama pun dilakukan oleh Yato dan Yukine, kini Yato tengah berlari sambil menarik Yukine untuk melihat Parade

"Yukine! Ayo kita melihat Parade!"

"Oii Gembel! Jangan berlari dengan cepat dan lepaskan tanganku!"

Yato mengabaikan ucapan Yukine dan terus berlari sambil memancarkan ekspresi senang seakan akan ia sangat menanti Parade ini, namun...

"Yato! Kau kena-"

Ucapan Yukine berhenti saat Yato berhenti berlari dan tatapannya kini menatap lurus, penasaran apa yang dilihat oleh Yato membuat Yukine juga ikut melihat apa yang tengah dilihat oleh Yato

"I-Itu, Bukankah itu..?!"

'deg!'

Rasa sakit menjalar dihatinya, Yato kini merasakan rasa nyeri dihatinya, ia terus memegang dada kirinya yang sesak saat melihat seseorang didepannya, yaitu Hiyori yang kini tengah menunggu Parade dengan Fujisaki disampingnya, namun bukan itu yang membuat hati Yato sedikit sakit, disana terlihat Fujisaki yang tengah menggandeng tangan Hiyori

" _Gomen, besok aku punya janji dengan Ami-chan dan Yama-chan"_

Ucapan Hiyori kembali teringat dipikirannya disaat ia kemarin hendak mengajak Hiyori untuk pergi bersama, namun Hiyori sudah menolak terlebih dahulu bahkan sebelum Yato menawarkannya, jadi ini yang dimaksud 'Janji' kata Hiyori kemarin

"Hi-Hiyori.." ucap Yato lirih sambil terus menahan rasa nyeri yang menjalar dihatinya

Sedangkan Hiyori yang merasa namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang langsung menoleh kebelakang melepaskan tangan Fujisaki yang menggandengnya dengan kasar, matanya membulat sempurna saat ia melihat sosok Yato yang kini menatapnya sambil tersenyum yang agak dipaksakan, tangannya yang meremas baju dibagian dada kirinya yang menjelaskan bahwa ia merasakan rasa nyeri yang luar biasa

"Ya-Yato..? Yu-Yukine..?"

Yato lalu membalikkan badannya sambil memegang lengan Yukine yang masih menatap tak percaya Hiyori sedang bersama orang lain, perlahan Yato menarik lengan Yukine membuat Yukine kini menatapnya

"Yukine, Ayo pulang..."

Ucap Yato dengan lirih sambil tersenyum yang sangat dipaksakan, ucapan tersebut membuat Hiyori mengeluarkan air matanya dan menangis dalam diam, sedangkan Yukine yang tak tega melihat Tuannya ini bersedih dalam keadaan tersenyum hanya bisa menuruti keinginan tuannya

"Yato! Tunggu!"

Namun terlambat bagi Hiyori, Yato dan Yukine langsung berlari meninggalkannya dan menjauh dan akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya, air matanya tak kuasa jatuh dari mata berwarna merah jambunya

"Hi-Hiyori-chan?"

Kini Fujisaki menatap Hiyori dengan tatapan sedikit khawatir saat menyadari kalau Hiyori tengah menangis, ia lalu menggenggam tangan Hiyori, namun dengan kasarnya Hiyori lepaskan dan berlari mengejark Yato dan Yukine

..

..

..

..

..

Hari semakin malam, jalanan pun semakin sepi, kota yang awalnya ramai dengan mobil mobil maupun orang orang yang berjalan kaki kini sudah menjadi sepi, hanya ditemani angin yang berhembus dengan santai membawa daun daun terbang bebas menangkasa

Kini di rerumputan tepat berada di pinggir sungai, terlihat Yato yang terduduk nyaman di rerumputan itu menatap kedepan dengan pandangan yang kosong, hatinya masih senantiasa merasakan rasa nyeri setelah melihat kejadian tadi

Sebelumnya ia menyuruh Yukine untuk pulang duluan, karena Moodnya kali ini sedikit memburuk dan ingin menyendiri

Hatinya kembali merasakan rasa nyeri saat mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu, dimana Hiyori berdiri bersama orang lain, bergandengan tangan dengan orang lain selain dirinya

Ia berbohong jika ia berkata kalau ia tidak apa apa, dan ia berkata jujur kalau mengatakan bahwa ia sangat iri dan tidak suka saat melihat Hiyori bersama orang lain, lagipula ia sangat mencintai gadis itu, Hiyori-nya yang selalu menjadi penyemangat hidupnya dikala ia merasa kesepian

Namun ia juga mengerti siapa dirinya, dirinya adalah seorang dewa rendahan yang terlalu berharap sangat tinggi agar sang putri dari kepala rumah sakit Iki itu menjadi miliknya, ia juga tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya pada Hiyori, terlebih jika Hiyori berpaling darinya

Ia mungkin menaruh harapan terlalu banyak pada Hiyori, baginya, kebahagiaan Hiyori adalah kebahagiaannya, dan Kesedihan Hiyori adalah Kesedihannya juga, dan Yato ingin Hiyori mengerti hal itu

Namun kembali ia menyadari siapa dirinya, dirinya hanyalah seorang dewa rendahan yang terlalu mudah, bahkan sangat terlalu mudah dilupakan orang lain bagaikan angin yang berlalu, dan benar apa yang dikatakan Yukine, mungkin suatu saat Hiyori-nya akan melupakan keberadaannya untuk selamanya

"Yato!"

Yato langsung berdiri dan berbalik saat mendengar suara teriakan yang sangat ia kenal, itu adalah suara Hiyori, ya! Itu suara Hiyori-nya, Hiyori langsung berlari kearah Yato yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar

'Hug!'

Hiyori langsung memeluk Yato hingga membuat mereka berdua terjatuh di rerumputan itu, Hiyori terus menangis didada bidang Yato, sedangkan Yato kini merasakan rasa yang berkecamuk dihatinya

"Yato...Hiks... Gomen, Gomenne!"

Dan ya, lagi lagi Yato tak kuasa melihat gadis cantik dan manis di pelukannya ini menangis, dengan lembut, ia mengelus surai berwarna coklat gelap milik Hiyori yang membuat Hiyori sedikit nyaman

"Gomen... Hiks.. Seharusnya aku menerima tawaranmu malam itu... Hiks!"

Yato menggeleng pelan merespon ucapan Hiyori barusan, dengan lembut, ia langsung memeluk Hiyori dengan dalam seakan tak ingin Hiyori melepaskannya, mengelus surai coklat gelap Hiyori sambil menghapus air mata Hiyori yang terus keluar dari matanya

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Hiyori, kau tidak perlu minta maaf padaku..."

Hiyori yang menerima perlakuan dari Yato hanya bisa terdiam dan memeluk Yato lebih dalam, tercium aroma harum dihidungnya saat ia mulai berpelukan dengan Yato, harum yang selalu membuatnya nyaman, harum ini, ia sangat menyukai aroma harum ini, ia tidak bisa melupakan harum ini

"Hiyori, kurasa sudah saatnya aku memutuskan ikatanmu padaku.."

Mata Hiyori membulat saat Yato mengucapkan hal tadi, dengan cepat ia menatap kedua bola mata Aquamarine milik Yato, dilihatnya air mata yang mulai mengering di wajah Yato, ia langsung menggelengkan kepalanya merespon ucapan Yato

"Jangan! Jangan kau lakukan!"

"Sudahlah, dengan memutuskan ikatanmu padaku, kau akan bebas tidak seperti disaat bersamaku, lagipula aku ingin melihatmu bahagia, daripada terus bersama dewa miskin sepertiku"

Mata Hiyori kembali membulat saat mendengar balasan Yato, matanya kini menatap kedua mata Yato dengan tatapan sendu dengan air mata yang keluar dari kedua matanya, ia lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Yato sembari menggeleng

"Tidak, Aku tidak mau!"

"Tapi kenapa?"

Hiyori kembali menatap kedua mata Yato, iris berwarna merah jambu itu bertemu dengan mata berwarna aquamarine, kedua tangannya yang awalnya memeluk punggung Yato langsung ia lepaskan dan beralih memegang kedua pipi Yato

"Karena aku tidak ingin itu, Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dan melupakan semuanya yang berharga bagiku, Yukine-kun, Kofuku-san, Daikoku-san, terutama dirimu"

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Yato..."

Sepersekian detik kemudian, Hiyori langsung memejamkan matanya yang terus mengeluarkan air mata dan mencium Yato tepat dibibirnya, membuat Yato memerah merona

Hiyori terus mencium bibir Yato, kedua bibir itu saling bertemu, kedua tangan Hiyori yang awalnya memegang kedua pipi Yato kini menekan kepala Yato kearahnya

Hiyori lalu melepaskan ciumannya pada Yato, kini ia menatap Yato dengan tatapan yang dalam, sedangkan Yato masih terkejut dengan pengakuan Hiyori tadi, mereka belum beranjak berdiri, Hiyori masih enggan untuk berdiri dan lebih memilih berbaring diatas tubuh Yato dan saling berpelukan

"Aku mencintaimu Yato! Aku tidak ingin melupakan semua tentangmu, kebodohanmu, kekonyolanmu, kebaikanmu, dan segalanya tentangmu, aku hanya ingin agar kau selalu bersamaku, dan membuatku akan selalu mengingatmu!"

"Kumohon agar kau selalu ada di sisiku, menjagaku, membuatku tertawa dengan segala kekonyolanmu, dan mencintaiku!"

Senyum terpatri diwajah Yato, ia kini menatap Hiyori dengan tatapan yang dalam, sambil menangguk merespon permohonan Hiyori, membuat Hiyori berhenti menangis dan digantikan dengan senyum kebahagiaan yang kembali pada dirinya

" _Aishiteru yo! Yato!"_

Dan lagi, Hiyori kembali mencium Yato tepat dibibirnya, membuat Yato kembali terkejut, kedua bibir mereka menyatu, halus, lembut, manis bersatu saat mereka mulai menikmati ciuman mereka

Hiyori terus menekan kepala Yato seakan tak ingin ciuman mereka berhenti, hal yang sama pun dilakukan oleh Yato seolah ia tak ingin melepaskan Hiyori, ini pertama kalinya mereka melakukan ciuman, jadi setidaknya mereka harus menikmati First Kiss nya

Mereka akhirnya melepaskan First kiss mereka, Yato menatap lembut Hiyori, sedangkan Hiyori menatap Yato dengan senyum manisnya, dahi mereka bersentuhan, bahkan hidung mereka bersentuhan menghembuskan nafas hangat diantara mereka berdua

" _Yato... Ayo pulang..."_

..

..

..

..

"Argghh! Kemana saja sih Dewa gembel itu!"

"Bersabarlah Yukki"

"Memangnya kau tidak pulang bareng dengan Yato?"

Kini dirumah khas jepang milik Kofuku dan Daikoku, tepat diruang tengah mereka tengah membicarakan Yato, entah mereka juga tidak tahu kenapa mereka bisa membicarakan dia, namun yang jelas mereka sedikit khawatir pada Yato

"Tenang lah, Yato-chan pasti pulang dengan selamat"

"Kau begitu yakin Kofuku, dan kenapa kau pulang duluan, Yukine?"

"Dia menyuruhku untuk pulang duluan, jadi aku hanya bisa menurutinya..."

"Tenang saja, yakinlah Yato-chan akan pulang dengan selamat"

Rasa kekhawatiran Daikoku dan Yukine sedikit mereda saat Kofuku berbicara seperti itu, entahlah kenapa Daikoku juga bisa bisanya khawatir pada Yato, biasanya sih mereka berdua tidak pernah sangat akur

Sebenarnya yang tahu kenapa semua ini terjadi adalah Yukine, dia tahu kalau Yato saat ini mungkin menyendiri akibat rasa kekecewaannya pada Hiyori, itu terlihat saat Yato mengajaknya pulang tadi, bibirnya melengkung menandakan kalau ia tersenyum, namun Yukine tahu kalau itu senyum yang sangat dipaksakan, serta mata aquamarine milik Yato yang jelas menggambarkan rasa kekecewaan yang berat

"Nah, Itu Yato!"

Yukine dan Daikoku langsung menoleh ke pintu masuk rumah khas jepang yang mereka tempati itu saat Kofuku menunjuk kearah keluar sambil menyebut nama Yato, Daikoku menatap Yato dengan ganas dan Yukine yang kini tersenyum saat melihat Yato kini tengah menggendong Hiyori

"Oii Yato! Kau menculiknya yaa?!"

"Kau berisik sekali Daikoku.. pelankan suaramu, Hiyori kini sedang tertidur"

Yato lalu masuk kedalam rumah itu mengabaikan tatapan Daikoku yang mengganas, sejenak ia melihat kearah Kofuku dan Yukine yang menatapnya meminta penjelasan tentang semua ini

"Begini, Hiyori tadi bertemu denganku, dan ia menangis padaku melampiaskan rasa sedihnya, dan juga ia memaksaku untuk menginap dirumah ini, jadi tolong izinkanlah"

Kofuku hanya bisa menangguk dengan senang, sedangkan Daikoku kini menatap Naruto dengan tatapan selidik

"Kau tidak berbohong kan Yato?"

"Ya enggak lah! Ia juga tadi menelpon keluarganya kalau ia akan menginap kerumah temannya"

Daikoku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengizinkan Hiyori untuk menginap disini, sedangkan Yukine yang masih mencerna ucapan Yato tadi membuatnya mengerti satu hal

'Jadi, mereka sama-sama suka ya?'

Yukine juga sekilas melihat Hiyori menangis disaat Yato dan dirinya meninggalkan Hiyori di Capyper Land, dan Yato menyuruhnya pulang duluan adalah untuk bertemu dengan Hiyori, dan mungkin menyatakan perasaannya pada Hiyori sebelum Hiyori menjauh dari dirinya dan melupakannya

Dan kini, Yukine tersenyum saat Yato yang menggendong Hiyori dan berjalan ke lantai atas

'Kau berhasil, Yato!'

..

..

..

..

"Tidur yang nyenyak ya... Hiyori-chan ku"

Kini Yato mulai membaringkan tubuh Hiyori yang sudah terlelap dibawa alam mimpi diatas selimut yang menjadi alasnya, perlahan ia mengangkat kepala Hiyori da menaruh bantal sebagai bantalan kepalanya, ia mengelus pipi Hiyori dengan lembut, hatinya menghangat saat menatap wajah Hiyori yang damai dibawa alam mimpi

"Yato..."

Ia sedikit terkejut saat Hiyori mulai menggenggam tangannya, perlahan matanya terbuka memperlihatkan iris mata berwarna merah jambu yang indah itu, bibirnya mengucapkan sesuatu kepada Yato

"Tidurlah bersamaku..."

"Eh?"

Wajah Yato kini memerah sempurna saat mendengarkan permintaan Hiyori

"Apa tidak masalah? Hiyori?"

"Tolonglah, tidurlah bersamaku..."

Yato mau tak mau menyetujui permintaan gadis manis itu, perlahan ia mengambil bantal dan ia letakkan disamping bantal Hiyori, perlahan ia mulai terbaring disamping Hiyori dan menutupi kedua tubuh mereka dengan selimut

"Yato..."

Kini posisi tidur mereka saling berhadapan, Yato kembali bersemu merah saat Hiyori menatapnya dengan senyumnya, perlahan Hiyori mendekati Yato dan memeluk Yato sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada bidang Yato

" _I Love You_ , Yato..."

"Aku tidak tahu apa artinya, yang jelas aku sangat mencintaimu, Hiyori..."

Dan akhirnya, mereka tertidur terlelap dengan keadaan saling memeluk satu sama lain, terpatri senyum indah di kedua wajah mereka menanti hari esok yang akan menjadi bahagia

..

..

..

 **^_^ The End ^_^**

 **A/N :** Halo! Salam kenal! Saya **Kurosaki Kitahara** pendatang baru di Fandom ini dengan mengusung cerita bergenre Romance and Hurt/Comfort

Bagaimana Ficnya? Apakah membuat Reader semua senang, saya bersukur kalau para Reader senang dengan hasil tulisan saya

Disini saya hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada Reader dan Author yang aktif di Fandom ini, Ayo kita Ramaikan Fandom **Noragami!**

Disini saya sangat menyukai karakter Hiyori, dia itu gadis SMA yang baik, manis, cantik, dan selalu peduli sama orang lain, dan saya gak rela saat dia dicium oleh Fujisaki di episode 09 Noragami Aragoto, yang pantas untuk bersama dengan Hiyori adalah Yato, makanya saya membuat Fic ini untuk merealisasikannya

Saya juga sangat Menyukai Noragami, saya mengikuti Anime dan Manganya saat ini, bahkan saya berharap agar Noragami dilanjutkan dalam Season ketiga, walau belum ada kabar apakah Noragami bakal ada Season 3

Mungkin begitu saja Notes saya kali ini, jangan lupa mampir ke Profil saya untuk melihat Fanfic saya yang lainnya

 **Mind to RnR?**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**


End file.
